


Vampires and Werewolves and Ghosts, Oh My

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena was sure that nothing could surprise her anymore, but Mystic Falls has other plans. Takes place sometime in early season 3. Almost completely void of shippiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires and Werewolves and Ghosts, Oh My

After all the madness that has happened in Mystic Falls in the last couple years, Elena Gilbert was pretty sure that nothing could shock her anymore. First there were Vampires and witches, then the whole Doppelganger thing. Werewolves, Originals, Klaus, Jeremy seeing Ghosts, the Hybrids, Alaric's evil alter-ego. In just over two years, Elena had lost her (adoptive) parents, fallen in love with not one Vampire, but two, found out one best friend was a witch, while the other got turned into a Vampire. She had found and lost her birth mother (also a Vampire) and discovered that her father was the man she had always thought was her uncle. Then Jenna had been turned and killed in a matter of minutes, right before her own death was faked. Stefan was traveling the country under Klaus' control. Alaric, her teacher/dead mother's husband/dead aunt's girlfriend/drunken father figure was sleeping on the couch and his evil alter ego was killing the townspeople.

She couldn't make this shit up.

Needless to say, she was pretty sure there was nothing that could completely shock her.

" _Zombies_?" she asked, eyebrow raised. She was certain that Damon was just messing with her head. There could not be _zombies_  in Mystic Falls. "You have  _got_  to be kidding me."

"Sorry, kiddo," Alaric said, shaking his head. "There are Zombies in Mystic Falls."

Elena sighed and fell into the couch as Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy entered the Boarding House.

"It's going to be a bad week, isn't it?" Caroline said upon noticing Elena's state of distress.

When Bonnie and Matt arrived a little while later, they stopped in the doorway the moment they saw everyone else sitting around the living room in various states of upset.

"What is it?" Matt asked, though not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Zombies," they answered together, and based on their expressions, he didn't think there was any possibility that it was some kind of crude joke.

"And what are we going to do about our  _Zombie_  situation?" he asked, wondering what it said about him that he wasn't actually that shocked.

Damon shrugged halfheartedly. "Bash their brains in?"

"I was thinking shotguns," Alaric said.

"I've seen this movie," Jeremy said. "It never ends well."

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write...


End file.
